Little Love for Me
by Violet7orange
Summary: "Aku tahu kok. Aku selamanya hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayang nona perfect itu." Tambahnya lemah sambil melihat sekilas Kikyou yang berjalan lambat dibelakangnya—dengan sudut matanya." AU/ yeah mohon baca dan diberi tanggapannya


Violet7orange

Present

.

.

A Little Love for Me

Disclaimer — Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko

Main chaacter

Kikyou-Inuyasha-Kagome-Kouga

..

Prolog

* * *

><p>"Kau lihat mereka berdua" kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam kepada teman sebelahnya. "sangat berbeda sekali bukan." Tambahnya.<p>

"Sangat jelas, padahal mereka kembar bukan?" tanggap teman yang satunya yang berambut pirang.

"Itulah yang ku bilang." Kata perempuan tadi sambil melihat teman sebelahnya. "Hanya wajah mereka yang sedikit mirip kelakuan dan yang lain tak ada yang sama." cibirnya lagi.

"Hmm, yang satu cantik, baik, anggun, pintar dan berkarisma. Kikyou-sama begitu berkilau sedangkan dia—" setuju temannya sambil melihat kearah dua orang wantia yang sedng berjalan bersebelahan.

"Sudahlah, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Kagome hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayang Kikyou -sama. Ia bahkan tak terlihat. Haha." Potong teman yang satunya.

Pukk—suara tepukan tangan dibahu mereka masing-masing mengagetkan mereka yang sedang bergosip. "Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya suara berat dibelakang mereka membuat mereka menengok kebelakang.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kebelakang sedang menyeringai kearah mereka berdua. "Kouga-san."jawab mereka pelan. "Lari!" teriak mereka berbarengan lalu perhi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kagome-chan!" panggil pemuda itu lalu berlari menghampiri gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai—ia berjalan dengan cueknya meninggalkan Kikyou yang berjalan agak dibelakangnya. "Tsk, ga ada manis-manisnya." Cibir pemuda itu kesal. "Hai Kikyou." Sapanya cepat dibarengi dengan senyum sekenannya—agaknya ia kurang akrab dengan saudara kembar Kagome itu—saat melewatinya, lalu kembali menjajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis yang ia panggil sejak awal tadi.

"Woi!" teriaknya sambil merangkul kagome yang sejak tadi dipanggilnya namun terus acuh. "Tau ga, tadi kamu diomongin lagi loh.." katanya sambil melirik kagome yang masih saja cuek.

Kagome berhenti dan menatap sinis orang yang seenaknya merangkul dirinya. "Oh, oke-oke." Terdengar suara pemuda itu cengengesan sambil melepaskan rangkulannya. Lalu Kagome kembali melangkah kembali diikuti Kouga kemudian.

Kagome menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tahu kok." Ia melirik pemuda disampingnya lalu kemudian kembali lurus menatap jalan didepannya. "Aku selamanya hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayang nona perfect itu." Tambahnya lemah sambil melihat sekilas Kikyou yang berjalan lambat dibelakangnya—dengan sudut matanya.

* * *

><p>Kita kembali pada kedua gadis yang tadi bergosip. Mereka terus berlari, saat mereka merasa sudah aman mereka berhenti duduk disebuah kafetaria. Yang kebetulan atau tidak mereka kembali melihat ketiga tokoh utama kita disana—dimeja yang berbeda tentunya. Kikyou berada dimeja sendiri didekat jendela sambil membaca buku—sesekali orang-orang yang mengenalnya menyapanya sosoknya yang anggun. Kagome berada beberapa meja dari tempat Kikyou. Ia bersama Kouga berada dimeja yang sama. Mereka sedang sarapan pagi.<p>

Saat itu muncul Inuyasha—pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna keperakkan panjang. Ia mendatangi meja dimana Kagome dan Kouga berada—berbasa basi sebentar lalu beranjak kemeja Kikyou dan duduk di sana. Tanpa melihat tatapan miris Kagome yang terus memandangnya sedih.

"Nah, kau lihat itu. Inuyasha tidak peka ya. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak menganggap Kagome." Wanita berambut hitam itu lagi-lagi membuka sesi gosip dengan teman disebelahnya.

"Yah~ pesona Kikyou -sama memang menyilaukan. Terkadang aku juga merasa kasihan dengan kagome. Apapun yang ia lakukan jadi terlihat biasa saja dengan adanya Kikyou didekatnya." Tanggap gadis berambut pirang lalu menyeruput minuman yang ia pesan tadi sebentar kemudian melanjutkan. "Kagome diperlakukan berbeda dari Kikyou -sama—yah hanya karena tadi tingkah laku mereka berbeda, uh kita juga sih memperlakukan mereka berbeda. Haha"

"Yah cerita mereka rumit sih." Gadis berambut hitam menanggapi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya kemeja.

"Maksudmu rumit?" tanya si-pirang penasaran.

Gadis berambut hitam tiba-tiba duduk tegak "Kau tidak tahu? Sudah jadi rahasia umum." Ditanggapi dengan gelengan pelan dari temannya. "Tsk. Baiklah aku mengerti akan aku jelaskan perlahan." Si gadis berambut hitam menghadap kearah temannya. "Tapi jangan dipotong." Tambahnya galak yang ditanggapi anggukan dari sipirang.

"Kagome dan Kikyou terlahir hampir bersamaan, tetapi Kikyou-lah yang terlebih dahulu keluar jadi dianggap sebagai yang lebih tua. Kau tahukan seorang adik tidak lebih baik dari sang kakak. Begitulah yang terjadi pada mereka. Kikyou jauh lebih diperhatikan dari Kagome—jika ada kunjungan orang tua di sekolah mereka orang tua mereka akan lebih memilih datang ke kelas Kikyou, kebetulan setiap tahun mereka berbeda kelas terus alhasil orang tua mereka tidak pernah datang ke kelas Kagome. Begitu pula yang terjadi saat festival kebudayaan dan upacara hari kelulusan. Kagome berusaha untuk berpisah dari Kikyou dengan mengajukan sekolah yang berbeda namun tidak ada perubahan—orang tuanya tetap memilih Kikyou sebagai prioritas utama." Gadis itu meneguk minuman si gadis pirang.

Si-pirang ingin protes tap iia tahan, ia masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan kisah yang diceritakan temannya itu. "Begitu pula kehidupan cinta mereka. Kagome menyukai Inuyasha, entah ia tahu atau tidak namun Inuyasha lebih menyukai Kikyou — Kikyou juga menyukai Inuyasha, tapi entah kenapa mereka juga belum pacaran—hanya sekedar dekat saja. Nah si Kouga menyukai Kagome—ia merupakan teman kecil Kikyou dan Kagome,mungkin karena tahu semua cerita antara Kikyou dan Kagome ia kurang suka dengan Kikyou. Kagome tahu hal itu—tapi ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka dan membuat Kouga benci dengan Kikyou jadi mereka masih bersahabat sampai sekarang." Si gadis berambut hitam menghela nafas panjang kemudia kembali menenggak minuman milik gadis berambut pirang sampai tandas. "Yah~ hati mereka berempat yang sebenarnya hanya mereka yang tahu." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Masih saja bergosip." Suara berat khas laki-laki mengagetkan mereka. "Tidak bosan-bosan ya?" tambah suara halus yang sangat berbeda dari suara tadi.

Kedua orang yang bergosi menoleh kebelakang mendapatkan dua orang—laki-laki dan perempuan sedang senyum palsu ke arah mereka. "Oh, Miroku-san. Sango-san." panggil mereka tak enak. "Ka-kami harus pergi sekarang."ucap si gadis berambut hitam gugup.

"Oh, silahkan." Jawab Sango masih terseyum pada mereka. "Hati-hati di jalan." Tambahnya saat melihat dua orang itu mulai beranjak dari meja mereka.

Mereka berdua ikut pergi meninggalkan meja yang tadinya ditempati dua penggosip menuju tempat kedua sahabat mereka berada. "Kagome-chan." Panggil Sango riang lalu duduk dikursi sebelah Kagome diikuti Miroku.

"Ehm, Kagome-chan seperti biasa kau cantik hari ini." Ucap Miroku setelah duduk. Yang dihadiahi dua tatapan mematikan yang berasal dari Kouga dan Sango.

"Tsk, seperti biasa kau juga mengesalkan hari ini." Cibir Kagome santai.

"Wah, kemampuan merayuku sudah menurun. Bagaimana ini?" canda Miraku yang diikuti gelak tawa dari yang lain. Meja itu dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa.

Disisi meja dekat jendela Kikyou terus menatap meja yang diduduki Kagome dan teman-temannya dengan pandangan iri. "Kau mau gabung ke sana?" Suara Inuyasha membuyarkan lamunanya.

Kikyou tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak disini saja." Ucapnya lalu melirik kemeja itu—sesaat mata Kykio dan Kagome bertemu. 'lagipula teman-teman Kagome tidak begitu menyukaiku.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Nah, liat itu." Kata dadis berambut hitam mencolek teman disebelahnya. Rupanya mereka tadi tidak pergi teralalu jauh. Mereka hanya pergi sampai pintu depan kafetaria.<p>

"Yeah~ aku tahu." Ucap si gadis pirang. "Kagome memiliki teman-teman yang tulus didekatnya dan Kikyou-sama iri akan hal itu."

"Hm, selama ini Kikyou-sama tidak memiliki sahabat layaknya Kagome."

"Mereka memiliki kelebihan tersendiri bukan, semoga mereka bisa berbahagia dengan jalannya masing-masing." Ucap gadis pirang bijak.

"Hei kalian berdua kalau bergosip jangan disini. Menghalangi jalan saja!" teriak seorang pengunjung kantin marah karena merasa jalannya ditutup oleh dua orang tadi.

"Maaf~" ucap mereka sambil membungkuk lalu benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Halo salam kenal, saya baru pertama kali bikin fic di fandom ini. ^^<p>

Disini sedikit perkenalan tokohnya terlebih dahulu.. ^^

Maaf kalau rada GJ, hehe..

Tapi masih meminta tanggapannya minna dengan meriview.. :D


End file.
